When applying liquid substances, such as glue, there are problems of providing the correct volume in the correct spot. As the application speed and also the velocity of the object may vary, it is also necessary that the flow of glue can be varied. Today's equipments can not vary the flow swiftly and long time elapses from the glue leaves the nozzle until it has been applied on the object. It is also expedient to feed out the glue downwards, as it flows out of the nozzle, but difficulties may arise when the nozzle is pointing upwards. It may further be difficult for viscous glue to adhere to the object. Furthermore after-flow or dripping from the nozzle must be avoided.